


Affected

by leviadrache



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrono visits Ibuki at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affected

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my dear friend sil ♥ love you a lot!!

Ibuki looks surprised when he enters his office and finds Chrono sitting in his chair. But it fades away quickly. Chrono wonders what the other is thinking, but he doesn't want to ask, so he stays quiet, wanting to know how Ibuki will react to this situation.

Maybe that's why he sneaked in Ibuki's office this afternoon. They haven't been on a date for a while, so when Ibuki called him some hours ago, said that he'd like to see him again if he had time, Chrono decided to take the initiative and came here. It went pretty well, since Ibuki's co-workers at Unasan knew Chrono and easily let him in. He didn't waited long until Ibuki came back.

It took Chrono almost two years to figure out that Ibuki Kouji is pretty much impossible to figure out. He used to think it would get easier after some time. Like, that's what happens in the movies. Although he would never admit it to anyone else, he started to enjoy those sappy romance movies ever since he got a boyfriend. Because they were funny and cute and often embarrassing. Especially when he pictured his own relationship as one of those stories, but basically that's the problem. Because in movies, they got together and it's a happy ever after. They easily understand each other, quickly learn everything about their partner, from their favourite colour to the way they liked to drink their coffee. (For some reason Chrono hasn't figured out yet, Ibuki's favourite colour is green and he likes his coffee with a lot sugar and only a little milk but that's not the point.)

It's not that much of an issue anyway. The problem is that Ibuki never admits liking something or barely caring about anything besides Vanguard. Which isn't a problem either. But they've been dating for long enough and Chrono simply has no idea what to do when they're not playing Vanguard.

Because Vanguard is something that makes sense. They have rules to stick to and it feels less stressful, less difficult. When they fight, Chrono knows everything about Ibuki and he knows Ibuki can understand everything about him as well.

"What are you doing here?" Ibuki says, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"You said you wanted to go on a date, so here I am." While he waited, Chrono went through every possible scenario for this situation in his head. He expected Ibuki to say he's busy with work and kick him out or to let him wait in this office until he was finished for the day, but he definitely didn't expect Ibuki to grin.

"You're such a child," he laughs as he walks over to Chrono. He stops right behind the chair, where he leans down and puts his arms around Chrono. "But I'm glad your idea of a date includes finishing my work. How far did you get?"

His breath tickles Chrono's ears and he can feel the other's long hair in the back of his neck. Which is just really unfair. He turns his head to face Ibuki, who isn't smiling any more but looks sort of pleased. "There's no way I'd want to do your work."

"Then tell me, Chrono, why did you come here?" Seriously. His name shouldn't sound that good in Ibuki's voice, but it does. He wants to think about what to do now, but it's hard with the arms around him, with the echo of his voice still ringing in his head.

So he can't think, can't explain why, just grabs the collar of Ibuki's shirt and tugs. The other stays stiff, which is again, really unfair. But Chrono decides to pull more firmly which results in their heads colliding with each other, Ibuki's nose hitting his forehead. He groans and Chrono curses, "Idiot".

"Hey, I'm not the one who pulled."

Chrono rolls his eyes and huffs. "That's a stupid response. You know what I wanted..." That makes Ibuki's eyes widen, though the rest of his face remains as usual.

"You really are childish," he states again and Chrono can't tell whether he's serious or just mocking. Ibuki exploits the moment of uncertainty and easily leans down to brush a strand of hair out of Chrono's face. He shuts his eyes in response and his fingers tighten around Ibuki's collar.

This time their lips meet, Ibuki's are surprisingly warm against his ones. And, you know, for someone this stiff and grumpy, Ibuki is pretty good at this, uhm, at kissing. Though Chrono has never kissed anyone else like this – with a tongue and lips and teeth shoved against Chrono – so for all he knows, Ibuki could be really bad at kissing either. But it feels good and when Ibuki pulls away, it leaves Chrono longing.

Ibuki spins the chair so they're facing each other before kissing him again, more gently this time. When they pull apart, red eyes meet his. He knows he's blushing and it bothers him even more to know this and to see Ibuki's face unaffected. "Stop staring like this," he growls. He tries to part father from the other by moving back, but realizes he can't because he's trapped in the chair.

"Why?" Ibuki asks and steps back, as if he can read Chrono's thoughts.

"It's... embarrassing. Like, I don't stare at you either." Ibuki shrugs and damn. Chrono has enough of this. Enough of being the only one affected from their kiss, being the only one blushing. Once he has settled on this decision, he gets up, takes Ibuki's face in his hands and pushes their mouths together. Ibuki tenses and makes a surprised noise against him, before he calms down again. Carefully, Chrono tries to nibble at Ibuki's bottom lip.

The other sucks in a breath in response. "Wha- What … are you doing?" he mutters between short breaths. Chrono grins. He takes a moment to look at Ibuki's face, trying to engrave the sight of of Ibuki's red cheeks into his memories for the rest of his life. Then he takes his boyfriend's hand and pulls him towards the desk.

"Come on, sit down," he says, hoping Ibuki doesn't notice the nervous shaking of voice. The other follows the request. Now that he's sitting on the desk, they're about the same height. It's easier for Chrono to give him a peck on the lips before he moves lower, placing kisses on Ibuki's cheek and throat and neck. With every inch he moves lower, the noises Ibuki makes change, get louder.

He trembles when Chrono cautiously bites his neck. Ibuki's hands cling to the desk behind him. Moving away, Chrono puts his hands on Ibuki's and squeezes them. He takes another look at his boyfriend's face. His eyes are closed, his lips slightly parted. Chrono decides he likes that look on his face. It takes Ibuki a while to regain his composure and speak up. "What are you doing?"

"Not sure. I just wanted to try something," Chrono admits. "If you don't mind I mean," he adds nervously.

"I don't," Ibuki says after a moment. "Do whatever you like."


End file.
